The New Mew Mews
by NinjaTerra
Summary: Years have passed since the Mews finally battle against Deep Blue. The Mew Aqua the aliens brought back to their planet have helped them a lot. But it isn't enough. New aliens attack which calls for new heroes. *ON HOLD*
1. The New Mew

**Um…Don't really know what to say so uh…enjoy the story?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Ch: 1: The New Mew

It was strangely cold for a summer day, I noticed as I took the long way to my house. A light breeze brushed my skin. In a way, it was sort of calming. Oh, by the way, I'm Ayame Sasaki. I'm a 13 year old girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes. I was on my way home from the grocery store with the stuff my mom told me to buy. I looked at the sky. It was getting pretty late. I started to run because I had to get home before dark. I was so concerned about getting home I didn't notice the little pink café as I ran past. Nor did I notice the blond man standing in the tree watching me. I made it to my house just as the first stars where beginning to appear. I pushed open the front door. "I'm home!" I called. My mom walked into the entrance way. "Oh, good. You got the groceries." She said as she took the grocery bag from my hands. "Your father was getting kind of impatient." She said with a laugh. I laughed, too. "How about you help me make this?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen. I smiled. "OK." I replied as I followed her.

After we finished making dinner my mom smiled at me. "Why don't you wash up while I set the table." she said. "OK." I said and went into the bathroom to wash my hands. Then I went into the living room to get my dad. He was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Dad, time to eat." I said. "OK. I'm coming." He said as he turned off the TV.

"That was so good!" I exclaimed after dinner. My mom smiled. "You made most of it, honey." "I guess I did." I said with a laugh. "Well, good night." I said as I went to my room. As I crawled into bed, I got the strange feeling that someone was watching me. I brushed it off, closed my eyes, and feel asleep instantly.

The next day, my parents had to go to work, giving me the whole day to myself. I decided to get some fresh air so I got changed and went outside. While I was outside I noticed a strange pink building out of the corner of my eye. Weird. As I turned away from the strange building, a beam of light shot out of it. I barely had time to realize what was happening when I blacked out.

I woke up on the ground. How did I get here? I don't remember. I sat up and checked my watch. Noon? But it was 8 o'clock just a minute ago. My stomach growled. I'd better go eat lunch. Then I remembered that pink building. Maybe it had food. I walked up to the front door and read the sign. _Café Mew Mew _it read. I went inside. The place was full of people. "Hello. Welcome to Café Mew Mew." A waitress greeted me. She had short red hair and looked to be in her mid 30s. She smiled at me. I smiled back. She seemed friendly. "Where would you like to sit today?" she asked. "Um… well, I've never really been here before." I replied. She walked over to a tabled by a window and motioned me over. "Is this alright?" she asked. "Yes. Thank you." I said. "I'll get you a menu." She said and walked away. I gazed out the window. I could see the beach in the distance. I suddenly wanted to go there. Maybe I could stop by for a swim after lunch, I thought. The waitress came back with a menu. "I'll get someone to take your order in a minute." She said and then went to greet a family that had just walked in. I looked at the lunch section of the menu. "Hamburger, pasta, chicken stir fry…" I read to myself. "OH! Grilled fish!" I exclaimed. A different waitress came over to my table. She had green hair and looked about the same age as the first waitress. She smiled at me. "Hello. Are you ready to order?" she asked me. "Yes. I'll have the grilled fish, please." I said, handing her the menu. "Coming right up." She bowed and walked away.

I thanked the green haired waitress and paid her the money for the meal after I had finished eating. I walked out of the café smiling. I went to town and caught a bus to the beach. When I got to the beach I realized I didn't bring a swimsuit. Oh well. I took off my shoes and socks and put them under a nearby tree. Then I ran into the surf. The cool water felt so good on a hot day like today. The weather is so different from yesterday. My wet clothes stuck to my skin but I didn't care. I dove under the water. I came up and laughed. Before I knew it, it was 3 o'clock. Mom and dad get home at 4 so I slipped on my shoes and quickly caught the bus back home. When I got home it was 3:30 so I decided to take a quick shower and change out of my soaking wet clothes. Right after I had gotten out of the shower and had gotten changed, my parents walked in the front door. "We're home!" mom called. "Hey, mom." I said as I went over to hug them. "What do you want for dinner?" my mom asked as she removed her shoes. "How about sushi?" I asked. My mom looked surprised. "I thought you hated sushi." she said. I shook my head. "OK then. Sushi it is."

After dinner, I went into my room. It was still pretty early to go to bed so I pulled out my laptop and checked my emails. Then I opened up a strange email. It read, _I_ _know your secret. _Huh? What secret? Oh! Maybe it's my Math teacher! He probably figured out I cheated on my Math finals the last week of school! Crud! Putting the email aside, I closed my laptop. I changed into my pajamas and pulled out an old magazine I had found in my parents' bedroom. It was from when they were like teenagers. On the cover it read, _Tokyo Mew Mew saves the Earth once again! _It showed a picture of 5 girls that looked about my age but looked like the they were part animal. The pink haired girl in the front had what looked like black cat ears and a black cat tail. Weird. "Aya! Time for bed!" my mom called. "OK." I called back. I slid the magazine under my bed and turned off the lights.

The next day, while my parents were at work, I went back to the hill where the café was. I decided to go back inside. I had grown fond of the little pink building. I opened the door. The red haired waitress was greeting people like last time. "Welcome back." she said. "I'm starting to like it here." I said. She laughed. "Well, my name is Ichigo. I hope we'll be seeing a lot of each other." "I'm Ayame," I said, "it's nice to meet you." "Same spot?" she asked. I nodded. She handed me the menu and then went back to greeting people. I looked at the menu. It was to early for lunch so I decided to have something in the dessert range. I decided on having the chocolate lava cake. Instead of the green haired waitress, a blond waitress who looked to be in her early 30s came over. "And what would you like to have today?" she asked in a cheerful voice. "I'll have the chocolate lava cake, please." I said. "I'll have your order in just a moment." She said as she took my menu and walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back with my cake. "Here you go." She said, handing me the cake. "Thanks." I said. She smiled.

Later, after I had eaten, I went for a walk in the forest. It was so nice to be out in the fresh air. I sat down on a bench and closed my eyes. "Ahhh…" I said dreamily. Then I heard a scream. My eyes shot open. I got up and ran toward the scream. What I saw would probably haunt me for the rest of my life. A giant squirrel-like monster with razor sharp teeth and long claws stood in front of me. "CHIIIII!" It screeched as it swung it's clawed had at me. "Ahhh!" I yelled as I was sent flying backwards. Then I felt strong arms catch me. "I got you." a voice said in my ear. I turned to see a blond man I had never seen before was carrying me. He set me down in a tree. "Who are you? And what is that?" I asked, pointing at the monster. "That is a predasite." He said. "Preda…what?" I asked. "It's an evil being that can go inside of living creatures and turn them into monsters like that." He said. "Well, how do you stop it?" I asked. "I don't. You do." he said as he pushed me from the tree. "Wha?" I shouted as I closed my eyes. When I didn't feel myself go splat I opened my eyes. I had landed on my feet! "Use this!" the guy called from the tree. I looked up as something gold and shiny can flying at me. I caught it. "You'll know what to say!" he shouted. Suddenly, word appeared in my head. "Mew Ayame Metamorphosis!" I shouted. Then, I wasn't in the woods anymore. I was in a whole different world. Beams of light wrapped around me to form a orange dress much like the dress of that pink girl on the cover of that magazine. Then matching gloves appeared. Suddenly a long brown tail with black spots appeared and ears. And just like that, I was back in the park again. And I knew exactly what to do with this monster. "River Rod!" I shouted. An orange rod with a pink heart a the top appeared in my hands. I pointed it at the mutant squirrel. "Ribbon Light Current!" I yelled as a beam of yellow light shot out of the end of my rod. "CHIIIII!" the creature screamed as it disintegrated. All that was left was a regular old squirrel and a weird jellyfish-like creature. The jellyfish thing floated away. I looked at myself to see I was back in my normal outfit. The guy in the tree started clapping. "Good work!" he said. I turned to him. "What just happened?" I shouted. He sighed. "Come with me." He said.

"Wait, why are we at Café Mew Mew?" I asked as we entered the pink building. "This is the head quarters for the Mew Mew project." he said. "Mew Mew project?" I said. "Have you ever heard of Tokyo Mew Mew?" he asked. "Sure," I said, "they save the world a bunch of times or something." "Well, this is the Tokyo Mew Mew base." he said. "What?" I exclaimed. "But more aliens have returned and are even stronger than last time." he continued. "So we needed to create a new team of Mew Mews." he said. Then he pointed at me. "And you will lead them." "Me?" I said, surprised. "Welcome to the team." he said. This was a lot to take in at one time. Then he told me each of the 5 waitresses are the original Mew Mews and I almost fainted. He told me his name was Ryou. "There are 4 other girls who are like you. Find them. You are their leader now. You have the DNA of a Fishing Cat." he said. I sighed. This is going to be long a year.

**How'd you like it? Look, I need help on deciding the 4 other new mews so if you want to have a character in my story, please say your character's:**

**First name**

**Last name **

**Red data animal**

**Appearance**

**Attitude**

**Age (between 10 and 16)**

**Family (Optional)**

**And anything else you think is important. Remember that all the mews have to be girls. **


	2. Riddles and Roses

**Hello, readers. Sorry it took so long for me to make this chapter. I had writers block or something. Anyway, I'm done now, so here it is. Chapter 2!**

Ch 2: Riddles and Roses

"So, how was work, Ayame?" my mom asked me as we sat at the dinner table. I sighed. "Tiring. My boss (aka Ryou) made us work super late cleaning up the café." I said. In reality, I had spent most of my day fighting off evil predasites with the Mew Mews. But I couldn't tell them that. Ryou had forbidden me to tell anyone about my secret identity. I set down my fork and stood up. "I'm done." I said. I carried my plate into the kitchen and put it in the dish washer. Then I headed to my room to get ready for bed.

I was lying on my bed with my laptop in front of me while reading my emails when a new email popped up. That's funny, I thought. It doesn't say who it's from. I opened it. The message was very short but at the same time, sent shivers down my spine. _Beware of the roses. _This message reminded me of a different message I had gotten a few days ago. _I know your secret. _I closed my laptop and turned off the lights. As lay on my bed that night, I can't help but wonder if those two messages are somehow connected. I closed my eyes. Maybe it would all make sense in the morning.

"Ayame! Take this to table 3." Ryou said, handing me a plate. "OK." I replied. I rushed over to said table and gave it to the customer. "Enjoy." I said. I did a quick bow before rushing off again. Today, the café was really crowded. A waitress, who I had come to know as Pudding, was keeping the guests entertained by doing all sorts of tricks. Wow, I thought. She's good. My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Ryou's shout. "Ayame! Stop getting distracted!" I then continued to quickly wait tables.

I nearly passed out in a chair when green-haired Lettuce finally flipped the OPEN sign to CLOSED. "Thank god!" I said breathlessly. I went into the bathroom to change out of my waitress uniform. I grabbed my bag and was about to walk out the door when I heard Ryou call me. "Ayame!" I turned around. He ran up to me and placed something in my hand. I looked at the fuzzy, light orange colored thing he had handed me. Suddenly, two orange ears, a little orange tail, two black eyes, and a small mouth appeared on the fluff ball. It then began floating around my head. "This is R2001." he said. "It's kind of cute." I said, smiling. "He has the ability to sense predasites and aliens. He's very useful and can make a great companion." Ryou said. "I'll name him Kin." I said. "Kin! Kin!" the little puff ball said, happily. Then, Ichigo walked out of the bathroom and came over. "Hey! It's like an orange version of Masha." she said. The pink charm she had on her cell phone then grew until it was the same size as Kin. The now bigger pink fluff ball must be Masha, I thought. They began circling each other playfully. Ichigo compared them. "The tail is different, though." she said. It was true. Masha's tail was thin and string like with a small ball of fuzz on the end while Kin's tail was cat-like and had a small, golden bell on it. "He's yours now," Ryou said. "Aya's! Aya's!" Kin said as he flew over to me. He then shrunk down to the size of a golf ball. I stuck him on my cell phone like Ichigo did with Masha. "Bye!"I called as I set off for home.

When I got home, I showed Kin around, since my parents weren't home yet. I began to make dinner. It would help mom a lot, I thought. I decided on making ramen. When I was finished, I set it on the table, along with some left over deserts I brought home from the café. I used the blender to make some smoothies, which I poured into 3 cups. I heard the front door open. "We're home!" I heard my mom call. "Welcome back," I called back. They walked into the kitchen. "Wow! Ayame, this looks great!" my mom said, surprised. "Thanks. I got home a little early and decided to make dinner." I said. "Well, I can't wait to eat it," my dad said. After they hung up their coats, we ate. "It's even better than it looks," my dad said. "Yum!" my mom said. I smiled.

Later, I was in my room checking my emails again. (I'm one of those people who tries to check it every day.) Then another anonymous email popped up. As always, I opened it. It said: _The orphan in the park. _OK? This made even less sense than the last one. Why would some send me an email about an orphan in the park? I decided I was never going to figure it out tonight, so I turned off the lights and went to sleep.

Ryou had told me to meet him in the basement (aka lab) of the café. I followed him down to the basement. He then turned to me. "Today, you will start your search for the other new Mew Mews," he said. I nodded, showing I was listening. "All the Mews have a strange mark on their body," he said. "What mark? I don't have a- Wha?" I said as I noticed a strange orange swirl mark on my upper arm. "Was that there before?"I asked. "No, Ayame. That is your Mew mark. It is a mark to show that you are part of the team. You must find the 4 others with strange marks like that," he said. "But there are so many people in Tokyo! This could take forever," I said. "Well, then, get going," he said. I sighed as I walked back up stairs.

I went through town. None. The beach. Zip. The train station. Noda. Ryou made it sound so easy. You couldn't exactly go up to people and ask if they have a weird mark on their body. I was taking a break in the community park. I sat on a bench with my eyes closed. Then I heard a quiet ruffling noise beside me. I opened my eyes to see a girl who look about my age with brown hair that seemed to have a reddish tint to it and light brown eyes reaching into my bag. "What are you doing?" I asked, shocked. She turned to me in surprise. She then ran off with something brown in her hand. It took me a while to realize what it was. "Hey! That's my wallet!" I shouted and took off after her. "Give it back!" I shouted. She laughed. "You gotta catch me!" she said. I eventually cornered her on the top of an office building. "Just give (pant) me (pant) the wallet." I said. She look behind her. There was a 12 foot gap between the roof of this building and the building behind it. If you fell, it would be about a 25 foot drop onto cement. She then took a running start, and jumped! I was sure she was going to fall down that 25 feet but instead, she landed gracefully on the other building. And ran off. I just stared at the empty space where she had been. ….., was all that was going on in my mind. When I finally regained thought, I ran back to the park, sure that's where she'd go.

I walked along the banks off the park. I couldn't find the girl anywhere. When I was about to give up, I saw her, sitting on a bench by a bunch of flowers, looking through my wallet. I ran up to her. When I was about to call out to her, something sharp wrapped around my ankle, tripping me. I fell on my face. I look behind me to see what had tripped me. I saw a stem of a rose bush wrapped around my ankle. I tried to get up but the thorn covered stem tightened around my ankle, causing the thorns to pierce my skin. Then, the stem began to drag me closer and closer to the bush. I screamed as I was pulled into the bush of roses. Then stems then wrapped around my wrists and my other ankle, cutting off my escape. The thorns began to tighten more, causing me to scream out in pain as I began to bleed. The flowers began to give off this strange gas, making it hard to breath. I coughed as I wavered in and out of consciousness. When I felt as though I couldn't fight anymore, I heard a voice shout, "Ribbon Keala Whip!" The stem broke off my wrists and ankles as the attack destroyed the plant. Standing in from of me was that same girl from before but she was now in a red Mew outfit similar to Pudding's and she had a long tail and pointed ears, similar to the color of her hair. She handed me my wallet. "Here," she said. She was about to walk away when I grabbed her wrist. "Come with me," I said.

I brought her back to Ryou and then we explained the Mew project to her. Ryou said she had the DNA of a Red Kangaroo. That explains a lot, I thought. "My name's Ayame," I said. "What's your?" "Keala Mizuno," she said, cheerfully. She was very friendly when she wasn't stealing my wallet. I smiled. "Welcome to the team." I said. "Now, let's celebrate!" Pudding (Who, with the rest of the original Mew, had been with us when we where explaining everything to Keala) said. Ryou brought in a cake and it became a full out party. Pudding started teaching Keala how to blow fire and stuff. She was really into it. By the end of the day, she was practically best friends with everyone. And that's how our second Mew came to be.

**Not too bad, huh? I need to thank MewMoon for creating the character off Keala. (If I'm doing her wrong, please tell me.) Remember, I'm still taking ideas for the other 3 Mews. If you do want a Mew then please state their:**

**First name**

**Last name**

**Red data animal**

**Appearance**

**Attitude**

**Age (Between 10 and 16)**

**Family (Optional)**

**And anything else you want to add. Now I need help on deciding the enemy aliens. If you want to create an alien for my story please state their:**

**First name**

**Last name (Optional)**

**Weapon**

**Appearance**

**Attitude**

**Age (Between 6 and 18)**

**Family (Optional)**

**If you want them turn good in the end**

**And anything else (such as loves or if they die). Thanks. Please review!**


	3. Enemies and Allies

**NinjaTerra: Yay! Chapter 3! **

**Ayame: Finally!**

**NinjaTerra: How did you get in here? **

**Ayame: The door was open.**

**NinjaTerra: …OK? Do the disclaimer.**

**Ayame: NinjaTerra does NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**NinjaTerra: Thank you. Now on to the story! (PS: Keiichiro isn't in this story at all.)**

Ch 3: Enemies and Allies

"I'll have the chow mein, please," a woman said, handing me her menu. "Coming right up." I said, with a bow. I rushed into the kitchen. "1 order of chow mein!" I said. Ryou nodded to show he had heard. I walked back out into the restaurant to see Keala giving the orders to customers while balancing them on sticks. (A spinning plate trick Pudding had showed her.) She waved at me as I walked by, causing a plate to fall off one of the sticks. She quickly caught it before it hit the floor, making her audience burst into a round of applause. She smiled at me and then continued to serve tables. I ran into Ichigo as I was heading to the next table. "Oh! Sorry, Ayame!" she said. I just smiled. "It's fine, Ichigo." I said. She smiled back. I had recently gotten pretty close with the leader of the Original Mews. I learned that she uses to date a man name Masaya but broke up with him after she found out he was cheating on her. I also found out she had married one of the original aliens named Kish. She also has an 11 year old daughter named Mai. I'd have to meet her some time. I then went over to the next table and took their orders. I went into the kitchen. "1 strawberry short cake and 2 Oreo shakes!" I said. I then looked at the clock. "Ah…" I said as I grabbed a pot of tea on the way out the door. I went over to a table in the corner of the room where a waitress in a blue dress sat. "Here's your tea, Mint." I said as I placed the pot on the table. She looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you, Ayame," she said. I walked away. Now, you might think Mint is lazy, drinking tea on the job, but actually she had worked really hard that day. She just has a habit of having tea every day. So every day I make her tea, partly to be nice and partly because nobody else would anyway. I heard a bang as a purple haired waitress slammed a plate onto a customer's table. The customer looked frightened. I smiled to myself. _Zakuro._ The beautiful model was never really one to work in a café. After she walked away, I went over to the table. "Is everything all right?" I asked the still frazzled customer. The customer shook herself as she calmed down. "Yes, it's just that I asked for chocolate lava cake and I got strawberry short cake," she said. I nodded. "I'll fix your order right away." I said as I took the cake and headed to the kitchen. I came back with her order. "Here you are." I said, handed her the new cake. "Thank you." She said. I bowed and walked over to Keala who was taking a break. I handed her the unwanted strawberry short cake. She smiled. "Thank you, Aya!" she said as she grabbed a fork and began to devour the cake.

I flipped the OPEN sign to CLOSED after all the customers had left. Kin appeared, floating around my head saying, "Close time!" "Yep. Close time." I said to the orange puff ball. I went into the bathroom and came back out in my shorts and gray t-shirt that showed a picture of a ninja panda on it. I put my uniform on a shelf and walked out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A dark figure stood in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall, talking to another figure across the room. "So, we attack tomorrow?" the first figure asked. "Yes." The second replied. Suddenly, the lights were turned on to reveal a boy sitting at a desk, looking at a computer screen. He had purple hair that was done up in a similar fashion to the well know alien called Kish and had stormy gray eyes. He wore black shorts that hung lose at the ends with gray ribbons hanging off them. He had a gray, sleeveless top that had a single black stripe down the middle. The figure in the corner was a girl with similar features. She had long, waist length purple hair and the same stormy gray eyes. She wore a long Greek style grayish-purple dress that went to her ankles. It looked as if it was made of silk. On her feet were simple cream colored sandals. Her neck was graced with a silver necklace. The pendant of the necklace was golden and had strange unearthly symbols on it. The two looked to be about 14. If people saw them, they would think they were related. This was true, though, for they were twins. The boy was typing something on the computer. "There is many more of our enemy then we expected," he said. "Yes, but we have numbers as well. The other shall arrive soon enough." The girl said. "But they already know off our abilities, thanks to the previous three," he said. "Hai! The traitors," the girl hissed. "But, we still have the power," the boy said. Suddenly, a small, silver sword about the length from your elbow to your finger tips appeared in his hand. He twisted it around unconsciously. "We'll get them. We won't fail." He then turned the chair around to face his sister. He frowned. "Rin, you know you can't wear that in battle," he said, addressing her attire. "I know. I would just like to wear it one last time before we attack," she said, slowly tucking her necklace inside the dress. But, the boy noticed. "The pendant, too," he said. The girl sighed and headed to her room, clutching the pendant tightly. _I'll do it_, she thought. _Even if I die trying. I'll save my_ _planet_. A single tear rolled down her cheek. _I'll save my family._ The boy was still in the room. He sat down on a couch in the middle off the room. Over and over in his mind he thought, _We can't lose. We can't lose._ He nervously tugged on his ear. His long, elf-like ear.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day at work, Pudding was talking to a man with brown hair and brownish-yellow eyes. The weird thing was he had long, pointed ears. They were talking and laughing about something. Then, I felt a tugging on my dress. I looked down. Two little kid (One being a girl and one being a boy) with blonde hair and brownish-yellow eyes were looking up at me. I noticed that they both had the same elfish ears as the man. They looked like they were both 7 years old. "Can you play hide and seek with us?" the little girl asked. I knelt down to their level. "Sure. But, what're your names?" I asked. They smiled. "I'm Kisho," said the boy. "My name's Moe!" the girl said. "Now, let's play!" they said in unison. "You close your eyes!" Moe said. "Count to 30!" Kisho said. I closed my eyes and started counting. I heard them run off. When I had finished counting, I opened my eyes. "Here I come." I said. I started my search in the kitchen. I looked in the cabinets and other places they could have crawled into. _Well, they're not in the kitchen_, I thought. I checked the tables but they weren't they either. _Wow, they're good._ I thought. I checked the bathrooms, closets, and even Ryou's room. Zip. _There was_ _nowhere else to hide,_ I thought. I walked back into the kitchen to make sure I didn't miss anywhere. Then, I heard giggling from above me. I looked up. The two kids where sitting on the rafters on the ceiling. "You found us!" Moe giggled. I just starred. Suddenly, Kisho disappeared. I felt a tap on my back. I turned around and saw he was hovering in mid air behind me! "What the!" Just then, Pudding walked in. "Pudding-san, what's going on?" I asked. She laughed. "Momma!" Moe called and flew down to hug Pudding. My mind did not compute. Momma? Then the man from earlier walked in. "Tart, the kids surprised Ayame-san!" Pudding said with a laugh. "Kids?" I said, more like a question. Pudding laughed. "What? Ichigo can have kids but I can't?" she asked with chuckle. I turned to the man. "Who are you?" I asked, hoping not to sound too rude. Pudding answered the question. "Can't you guess? He's my husband!" she said as she hugged the man. He broke away from Pudding's death hug and turned to me. "I'm Tart," he said. "He's one of the three aliens that came here the first time. But I knew from the beginning that Tart wasn't a bad guy." Pudding said, pulling him into another bone crushing hug. He pried her off. "You're hugs hurt then, too," he said. I didn't know why I was so surprised at first. Ichigo had a family so why couldn't the others? Then I thought of something. "Hey, is Kish here?" I asked Tart. "Sure. He's with Ichigo," he said. "Thanks," I said with a bow and ran off. I was eager to meet the man Ichigo had fallen in love with. I saw her in the dining area talking to a man with green hair and golden eyes that sparkled with humor and mischief. He also had the same elf-like alien ears. They were talking and laughing about something. I walked over. "Hey, Ichigo," I said. She turned to me. "Hi, Ayame," she said, "Oh, this is Kish." She motioned to the green haired man. He grinned at me. "Nice to meet you," he said. "Same to you," I said, smiling. So, this is Kish, I thought. He seems pretty cool, but then again we just met. "Is Mai here?" I asked. I really wanted to meet the 11 year old daughter of Ichigo. "No, she's sick." Ichigo said. I nodded. _I'll have to meet her another time._ "Hey, Ayame!" I recognized the sound of Lettuce's voice. I turned around to see her practically dragging a faded-purple haired man over to me. _This must be the third alien, _I thought, noticing the pointed ears. "I'd like you to meet my husband, Pie," she said, motioning to the man. Pie bowed. "Hello, Ayame," he said. "Nice to meet you," I said. I bowed back. I sat down at a table. I heard someone sit down beside me. "Hi." A female voice said. I turned to see a beautiful purple haired girl about my age sitting next to me. "I'm Sakura," the girl said. "Ayame," I said. I felt as though I'd seen her before. Then I remembered. "Hey, aren't you that model? Zakuro's daughter?" I asked. She laughed. "Yeah, that's me," she said. Even though she looked like Zakuro, she didn't seem to act like her very much. "Not to pry, but who's your dad?" I asked. "Oh, Ryou Shirogane," she said. My mouth hung open at what she had said. _Ryou is married to Zakuro? I wouldn't have thought he could even get a hobo to love him and yet he somehow ends up marrying a model. (_It might not seem like he's done anything to make me dislike him but believe me when I tell you that there is a lot that goes on in between the chapters.) "Ayame?" Sakura asked, trying to get my attention. "Huh? Oh, sorry, Sakura," I said. I continued to talk with her for a while.

I ended up meeting Mint's only daughter, Rei (who's 9), Lettuce's 7 year old daughter, Midori, and her 9 year old son, Yori, and Zakuro's 4 year old son, Miki.. Keala and I had so much fun talking and playing with all the other kids. Kish turned out to be really cool. He played with us and told us amazing stories. Suddenly, Kin Popped off my phone and started flying wildly around the room. "Alien alert! Alien alert!" he yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "Aliens?" Ichigo said. "Maybe he's just sensing Kish or something." Sakura said. Ryou shook his head. "No, I modified him so he doesn't alert if he senses Kish, Pie, Tart, or any of the kids," he said. Keala and I looked at each other.

"Mew Ayame Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Keala Metamorphosis!"

Suddenly, we were in our mew forms. "Lead the way, Kin." I said. The orange puff ball flew out the door. We didn't have to go far because once we walked out the door; a giant hawk chimera anima greeted us. I heard laughing above us. "Wow. Only two? This'll be easy." A male voice said. I looked up. A boy with purple hair (done up the same way as Kish's.) and stormy gray eyes hovered above the mutant hawk. He wore lose black shorts with gray ribbons floating off of them. He had a gray sleeveless shirt on with a single black stripe down the middle. Then I noticed his ears. _An alien. _"Pitiful." A female voice said. Next to him was a girl with long, waist-length purple hair and the same stormy gray eyes. She wore a black and yellow striped knee-length skirt and a yellow short-sleeved shirt with black sleeves and a black stripe down the middle. She also had the same pointed ears. They both looked about 14. "Who're you guys?" I asked. The boy laughed. "Well, I'm Kane," he said. "Rin," the girl said. Suddenly, a silver sword appeared in Kane's hand. "Enough chat. Go, chimera anima!" The hawk thing shot high into the air. The sun prevented me from seeing it. "Where is i-" Keala asked. I loud screech interrupted her as the chimera anima dove toward the earth at an amazing speed. It was heading straight for us! "Run!" I shouted. Before we could get away, the hawk hit the ground, sending us flying. We hit the wall of the café. Hard. I looked over at Keala. She wasn't moving. I crawled over to her. "Keala?" I said. Nothing. I shook her back and forth. "Keala!" She didn't move. I heard Kane laugh. I stood up_. _"You want more?" Rin asked, grinning. Then, two fans appeared in her hands. "Fuu Ren Sen!" she said as she swung her weapons. Tornado worthy winds hit me, again hitting me against the café. I fell to the ground. _I have to get up. _I stood, shakily. Rin grinned. "Again?" She brought back her fans. I new it was over. "Fuu Ren Sen!" "Fuu Rai Sen!" The two attacks collided, canceling out the other. I opened my eyes. Pie, Kish, and Tart were hovering in mid air all holding weapons of their own. Lettuce rushed over to me. "Ayame-san, are you OK?" she asked. I nodded. Then I pointed to Keala. Lettuce rushed over to help the kangaroo mew. The rest of the Original Mew Mews were attacking the mutant hawk. All the while, a battle had begun in front of the pink building. Kish and Kane battled, sword vs. daggers, while Tart and Pie attacked Rin. I looked pretty tied up. Then I thought of something. "River Rod!" I shouted. The orange rod appeared in my hand. I aimed it at Kane. "Ribbon Light Current!" I hit him dead on. He was completely caught off guard. He did a few back flips through the air. "Ugh!" he groaned and teleported away. Kish winked at me and went to help with Rin. She looked nervous when she noticed she was all alone. Kish swung at her. When his dagger was centimeters from her neck, she teleported. "We did it!" I exclaimed, jumping into the air. Then I remembered Keala. I walked over to Lettuce. "Is Keala OK?" I asked concern in my voice. She nodded. "She just got knocked unconscious. She'll wake up soon enough," she said. I let out a sigh of relief. I was now back in my regular outfit.. The other mews had defeated the chimera anima and where back to their normal selves as well. _We did it, _I thought. _But it's not over yet. _It was then that I noticed a small silver and golden object in the grass. I bent down to pick it up. It was a silver necklace with a golden pendant on it. The pendant had strange symbols on it that I had never seen before. Yet at the same time, it had an almost unearthly beauty to it. I looked around. No one was nearby so I decided that nobody would be looking for it and I stuck it in my pocket.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kane, we have to go get it!" Rin said, pacing back and forth. Kane was lounging on the couch. "I told you not to wear it in battle. I knew this would happen." Kane replied. "Come on, Kane! You know it's important to me," Rin said. "Sorry, Rin. You're on your own," Kane said. Rin walked angrily out of the room. As she headed to her bedroom, she clutched the empty space where her necklace uses to be.

**NinjaTerra: End of Chapter 3. Pretty good, right?**

**Ayame: It was OK.**

**NinjaTerra: Grr.**

**Ayame: Just saying. It could have been better.**

**NinjaTerra: ...Remember that I can kill you in my story.**

**Ayame: No you can't. I'm the main character.**

**NinjaTerra: …Why are you even here?**

**Ayame: I come to suck the joy out of your life!**

**NinjaTerra: …..**

**Remember I'm still taking ideas for Mews and aliens.**** (If you make one, your name will be listed below)**

**Special Thanks to:**

**MewMoon**

**Janise (I'll add your character in the next chapter or so.)**

**And my friend Sparrow (Helped with idea for this story and created a soon to be character.)**


	4. And Then There's A Werewolf

**NinjaTerra: Chapter 4! Yes! I'm trying to pick up the pace with these chapters.**

**Ayame: Trying but not succeeding!**

**NinjaTerra: Go away!**

**Ayame: No way! Annoying you is too much fun.**

**NinjaTerra: (sigh) Just make yourself useful and do the disclaimer.**

**Ayame: Fine. NinjaTerra doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**NinjaTerra: Now onto the story.**

Ch 4: And Then There's A Werewolf

"Hey, Ayame, have you met the new girl yet?" my friend, Hana, asked. It was a Monday and the first day of school. The summer had gone by much quicker than I expected. A buzz had been going around the school about a mysterious new girl. I shook my head. "No, not yet," I replied. Hana was my closest friend outside of the mew mews. She wasn't the smartest person I know but she could always get me through hard times. She was one of the best players on our volleyball team (I'm up there somewhere) and does volunteer work whenever she can. One of her major faults, though, is that she believes everything she hears. Even if it's not all true. She twisted her blonde hair nervously. "Just, keep an eye out, OK? I heard she has, like, creepy powers and stuff," she said. I sighed. "Whatever," I said. Just then, the bell rang. "I'll see ya later, Hana," I said as I rushed off to class.

I sat down in my desk in my 1st period class just as the second bell rang. _I made it. _My teacher, Mrs. Takahashi, stood in front of the class with her hand resting on the shoulder of a girl I had never seen before. The girl looked to be about 14 or 15. She had beautiful black hair with pearl white streaks in it. The ends of her bangs were rust red and curled delicately back towards her face. Her startling crystal blue eyes glowed with confidence yet at the same time seemed secretive and mysterious. Her skin had a slight tan which only added to her beauty. _Wow. She could give Sakura a run for her money, _I thought. "Class, this is Chihiro Mikazuki. She's our new student so I want you all to make her feel welcome," Mrs. Takahashi said, addressing the girl beside her. My teacher then scanned the room until her eyes rested upon the empty desk next to me. "You make take a seat in the desk next to Ms. Sasaki," she said to the girl as she motioned to the empty desk. Chihiro nodded and walked over to the desk. Everyone in the class seemed to be suddenly interested in their pencils. _Yeah, very welcoming, _I thought, sarcastically. Chihiro sat down and placed her stuff on the desk. The rest off class continued normally.

At lunch, I sat down in my normal spot by Hana. We talked about random things like the big Science test coming up (I couldn't believe they were already giving us a test on the first week of school!) and how Jiro got his head shoved in a toilet (again). Just then I noticed that Chihiro was sitting by herself at an empty table. It didn't seem right. "Hey, Chihiro!" I called out to her. She turned. I motioned for her to come over. As she started to walk over, I saw Hana mouth something about being cursed but I ignored her. Chihiro sat down beside me. "Hey…Ayame, right?" she asked. I nodded. She smiled at me and I smiled back. We ended up getting into a long conversation about Mr. Inoue (our crazy History teacher) and eventually, Hana joined in, too. By the end of lunch, we were like old friends.

After school, I headed to the café. I met up with Keala on the way. "Hey, Keala," I said. She smiled. "Hello!" she said. "How was school?" I asked. "Boring! Did you know they're giving us a Science test in the first week of school?" she asked. "Us, too!" I replied. We both laughed. Then, the pink building came into view. I sighed. "Time for work," I said, half to myself. Keala grabbed my wrist. "Don't be such a mope! Come on!" she said and half dragged me toward Café Mew Mew.

After work, I started my walk home. My brown book bag swung back and forth in my hand. I had changed back into my school uniform (since I didn't have a different change of clothes). It consisted of a long, light brown skirt that went past my knees and a white, collared long-sleeve shirt. I giggled to myself. _It looks like the school uniform of Sailor Jupiter from the Sailor Moon TV show, _I thought. I bet I seemed like a bit of a nerd from thinking that but I didn't care. I walk slowly down the sidewalk, taking my sweet time. My walk morphed into a jog as my house came into view. I burst through the door. "I'm home!" I called. "Welcome back, Ayame," my mom said from the kitchen. I went into my room do my homework. "Hmm….Let's see…And then you cross multiply…x = 46," I said to myself as I wrote down the answer to my last Math question. I closed my Math book and got out my laptop to check my email. I still hadn't deleted those weird emails I had gotten a while ago. In fact, I'd almost forgotten they were there. That is, until another strange email popped up. I opened it. _Danger at the Library, _it read. I threw my hands up in exasperation. _Stupid anonymous emails! Why can't you just tell me what the danger is? It would save me a lot of trouble! _I thought, angrily. I shut my laptop and got ready for bed. After getting changed and doing all the regular junk, I crawled into bed and turned off the lights.

Tuesday and Wednesday went by quickly and before I knew it, it was Thursday, the day before the big Science test. And I was freaking out! I hadn't studied at all so I'd have to cram it all in tonight! And I found out that this test counts for 30 percent of our grade! Chihiro noticed my panicked expression. "What's wrong, Ayame?" she asked. Unlike me, she had been studying after school every day and was totally prepared. "I haven't studied for the Science test at all and I'm really nervous," I said, truthfully. She nodded, knowingly. Then she smiled. "How about we study together tonight?" she asked. I nodded and smiled, too. "Sure," I agreed. We decided on the time and place and then went off to class.

I heard the door bell ring. "I'll get it!" I yelled and went to answer the door. Chihiro stood on the other side with her book bag in hand. "Hey, Ayame," she said when I opened the door. "Hi, Chihiro. Come on in," I said as I opened the door a little wider to let her in. Just then, my mom walked in. She smiled at Chihiro. "Oh, you must be Ayame's friend, Chihiro," she said to the girl. Chihiro bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Sasaki," Chihiro said. My mom just smiled again and went back into the living room. I lead Chihiro to my bedroom. When we got there, Chihiro took out her Science book and another book that I knew wasn't from school. She saw me eyeing the book. "It's a really good informational book I got at the library," she said. I nodded in comprehension.

By the end of our study session, I was feeling much more confident about the test. The "informational book" Chihiro brought was really helpful. By now, it was already 7:45 at night. Chihiro bowed to me as she was about to walk out the door. "That was fun, Ayame. We should do it again some time," she said. I smiled. "Yeah. We should," I agreed. She looked at her watch. "Oh! I'd better get going," she said quickly. I took on a confused expression. "Why? I thought your parents didn't expect you home until 9?" I said more like a question. "They do but I need to return that Science book to the library or it'll be late and the library closes at 8," she said as she opened the door. "Well, bye," she said. "Bye," I said and just like that, she was gone. It was strange how she left. It seemed as though the night's darkness wrapped around her form and then she was gone. _No wonder some people think she's a sorceress, _I thought to myself with a smile. I stood in the doorway for what seemed like hours but was really only about 5 minutes when something dawned on me. _The email! _I remembered the strange email from earlier and what it had said. _Danger at the library. _I started running in thedirection toward the library. I didn't know why I trusted some anonymous email but then again, they had all been right so far. I remembered the emails I had gotten around the time Keala became a mew. They had warned me about the killer roses (which I'm now pretty sure the aliens had to do with) and about the location of the second mew. Back then I had ignored them but not today. One thing was going through my head, around and around like a Ferris wheel. _Chihiro is in danger, Chihiro is in danger, Chihiro is in danger…_

With Chihiro:

Chihiro Mikazuki walked in total darkness towards the library with her brown book bag that held her two books. She glanced back down at her watch. 7:50! She started to run. She didn't even notice that a pair of golden eyes was watching her. The eyes widened when they saw where the beautiful girl was going. Then, in a blink, they were gone. Chihiro ran until she saw the library come into view. But it was dark She walked up to the main door and pulled hard. _Locked! _She thought angrily. _I'm too late. _Then she heard the unmistakable sound of breathing from behind her. She wouldn't realize until later that that sound was far too quiet for any regular human to hear. She wheeled around to come face to face with something that made her blood run cold. Then she screamed.

Back to Ayame:

I ran as fast as I could to the library. As I rounded another corner, the most blood curdling sound hit my ears. A scream. But not just any scream. Chihiro's scream. "Chihiro!" I rounded the last corner to see my friend with her back against the wall of the public library. Inches in front of her was a monster I had come to know as a chimera anima but this one won the prize for being the creepiest. The creature had grayish-black fur and bloody red eyes. Its teeth were long and yellow and it had the creepiest smile on its face. It stood on two legs. All in all, it looked like a werewolf from horror movies. And it had my friend cornered. "Chihiro!" I yelled, partly to see if she was still conscious and partly to avert the monster's attention. The monster turned to see what had spoken. Chihiro's head turned slightly to look at me. She didn't dare speak but I could tell she wasn't expecting on seeing me there. _Well, she won't be expecting this, _I thought.

"Mew Ayame Metamorphosis!" I shouted

It was taken off to an alternative dimension and when I reappeared I was in my mew form, cat ears and all. Chihiro's eyes went wide with astonishment but I didn't have time to think about that. "Hey, you!" I shouted at the monster. It glared at me. "I'm gonna teach you to mess with my friend!" It smiled its creepy smile. And lunged at me. I jumped backward but I wasn't fast enough and it's claws raked my left leg. I landed on my feet but my left leg gave way and I fell to the ground. The monster made a sound that could only be described as laughing. I got back to my feet, wincing at the pain in my leg. "Is that all you got?" I asked though clearly in pain. It came at me again but I jumped and kicked (with my good leg) on the shoulder. It stumbled backwards but it was clear that my blow did little to phase it. _Crud! _It jumped forward and wacked me in the side, sending me flying into the library wall, next to Chihiro. I fell down next to her. I felt her poke me. "Ayame?" she said, worriedly. I looked up at her and notice something that I hadn't before. There was a grey mark on Chihiro's shoulder. A _mew _mark! I looked back to her face again. "Chihiro, you can defeat this monster! You're a mew mew, too!" I said. "What?" she said in shock. "You can do it," I said handing her a gold pendant. "I know you can." Suddenly, her eyes filled with a new determination. "Mew Chihiro Metamorphosis!" she shouted. Suddenly, Chihiro Mikazuki was no long standing before me. In her place stood Mew Chihiro. She was in what looked like a grey version of Mew Zukuro's outfit. She also had on white stiletto boots and white elbow length gloves that (along with the boots) were rimmed with red on the top. Not only that but she had orangish-grey fox ears and a long, black tipped tail of similar color. _A grey fox,_ I thought to myself. "Thunder staff!" A long, white staff with a red heart on the top appeared in her hand. "Ribbon Chihiro Lightning Wave!" she yelled as she swung the staff downward, sending a wave of lightning at the monster. It hit the monster full on. The practically finished monster started to limp away but then a familiar voice yelled. "Ribbon Keala Aura Rope!" and a red beam of light wrapped around the monster, preventing its escape. "You're not getting away that easily," the same voice said as the owner of it jumped into view. "Keala!" The kangaroo mew turned and smiled at me. "Well, Ayame, aren't you gonna finish off this mutant?" she asked. I grinned. "Sure." I stood up. "River Rod!" My familiar weapon appeared in my hand. I pointed it at the monster. "Ribbon Light Current!" The beam of light burst out of the rod and hit the monster, disintegrating it. What stood in its place was a small wolf and a predasite. Kin appeared and disposed if the jellyfish-like thing. I smiled. "And don't come back!" I said with a smile. Keala turned and jumped on Chihiro who, along with Keala and I, had returned to normal. "Yay! You're our new buddy, now!" she said, happily. I laughed. I grabbed Chihiro's wrist. "Come on. I got to introduce you to some people," I said.

We brought Chihiro to the cafe and she met Ryou and the mews. Like Keala, we threw a big party. I was glad that Chihiro was having so much fun. We partied and ate cake and told stories. Then, Chihiro looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh! It's almost 10 o'clock! My parents are gonna be so mad!" she said, panicked. I laughed. _2 down, 2 to go._

**NinjaTerra: Tada! The end of chapter 4!**

**Ayame: Thank god!**

**NinjaTerra: Excuse me? (eye twitches)**

**Ayame: That was torture**

**NinjaTerra: …..**

_**5 minutes and many screams later**_

**NinjaTerra: (Wipes hangs on shirt) Now that that's out of the way.**

**(Bang and muffled shout from closet)**

**I am no longer taking ideas for mew mews. But I'm still taking ideas for aliens so please send me your review!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**MewMoon**

**Janise**

**Sparrow-san (MoonSparrow)**

**Shadow-san (alexisshadow101)**

**And Angel!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Mai oh Mai

**NinjaTerra: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I'm just getting back from my vacation in Washington DC. **

**(Bang from closet)**

**NinjaTerra: Oh, yeah. I locked Ayame in the closet. She was getting annoying. But, don't worry. I've been feeding her through this conveniently placed doggy door. See? (slides muffin through doggy door)**

**Ayame: Ooooo! Muffin! **

**NinjaTerra: (snickers) Anyway, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. But you guys already know that. **

**Random female voice from the great beyond: Anyone want some coffee?**

**NinjaTerra: Oh no! Not coffee girl! (runs screaming from the room)**

**(Drama camp 2010! Oh yeah!)**

Ch 5: Mai oh Mai

"Hey, Chihiro! Keala! Over here!" I shouted to my friends, waving them over. Today was Sunday, thus meaning no school and no working at the café. So, Chihiro, Keala, and I decided to spend the day at the beach, together. My friends ran over to me, already in their swimsuits. I had already changed into mine and set out my towel. "Hey, Ayame!" Keala exclaimed as she ran over and hugged me. "Nice spot," Chihiro said. I smiled. They set down their towel next to mine. "Let's go!" Keala exclaimed. She ran down the beach, onto the dock, and did a cannon ball off the end. Chihiro and I laughed. Keala's head popped back out of the water. "Come on! The water's warm!" she said. I shrugged and ran into the surf. The water enveloped around me as I dove under the waves. Chihiro followed shortly after. _Keala's right. It is warm._ I swam back up to the surface. I slipped on my swimming goggles, which were hanging around my neck, onto my eyes (Because in reality people can't see underwater in the ocean. The salt would burn your eyes).

I took a deep breath and dove back underwater. There was so much life down there! Starfish sat apparently unmoving at the bottom while magnificently colored fish swam by. Some in schools while bigger fish swam solo. Some had spots while others had stripes. Fish…fish…fish… Before I realized what I was doing, I had caught a small grey fish in my mouth. "Nya!" I said through the water. My cat parts popped out from shock. I spit out the fish as I tried to get my ears and tail to disappear. Eventually, they went away. I let out a sigh of relief only to suck in a bunch of water. I quickly swam back to the surface. I coughed until I had cleared my lungs of all water and filled it with a good breath of air. Keala and Chihiro swam over. "Are you OK, Aya?" Keala asked. I nodded.

Suddenly, a huge gush of water met my face. I turned to Keala, the one who had splashed me. "What was that for?" I asked. "You deserved it for scaring me like that," she said. "You should be more scared for yourself," I said and splashed her back. "Hey!" she exclaimed. We started splashing each other mercilessly. "No fair, Ayame! You have goggles!" Keala complained. "So you surrender?" I asked. "Never!" she yelled. "I am not getting in this," Chihiro said. "Oh, yes you are!" I said, sending a huge splash in her direction. Chihiro gasped. "Oh, it's on!" Then, she joined in the water war.

"I surrender!" I said, throwing my hands in the air. Keala and Chihiro had made an alliance and I had no chance. Keala and Chihiro high-fived. "We win!" they said in unison. We walked out of the water to get a quick snack at this small stand by the beach. We each got popsicles. I licked mine happily. "I'm happy we came to the beach today," I said. Keala and Chihiro nodded in agreement. We ate our popsicles and threw the sticks in the garbage. As we were walking back Chihiro poked my shoulder. "Guys, look at that!" she exclaimed, pointing at the water. I looked where she was pointing. The water was bubbling!

Suddenly, the weirdest looking fish I'd ever seen popped out of the waves. Then another. And another. And another until there was around one hundred. The people on the beach ran away screaming. The freak fish turned to us. Then, this sticky, web like stuff shot out of their mouths, pinning us to the trees behind us. I struggled but I couldn't get out! _I knew it was too good to be true! We never have a chapter without a chimera anima in it,_ I thought. Then, Kane appeared in a ripple, hovering in the air above us. "Like the fish?" he asked, mockingly. (Yes, in this story, the bad guys know who they are in human form) "Where's your sister, Kane?" I asked in an as hostile voice as I could muster. "That doesn't matter," he said, waving my question off. "What does matter is that you're gonna die soon. So, any last words?" he asked. I smirked. "'Any last words'? That's so old. I thought you'd be more creative, Kane. You disappoint me," I said. He growled. Suddenly, his silver sword appeared in his hand. He brought it back. "Good bye, Ayame," he said and swung the sword. I closed my eyes.

"Ah!" I heard Kane yell. I opened my eyes to see him pinned to a tree, a dagger through his shirt holding there. "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to play with swords?" a female voice asked, humor dripping from the words. I turned to see a girl about my age hovering in the air. She had the same shade of red hair as Ichigo and golden pool eyes. She also had the trademark alien ears. In one hand she held a dagger identical to one of Kish's but it had pink ribbons on it. Its twin was now holding Kane to a tree. _Mai._ I recognized her as Ichigo's daughter. She flew over to us and cut of the web-like substance off of us. "Thanks," I said. She smiled.

"Mew Ayame Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Keala Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Chihiro Metamorphosis!"

The fish shot more webs at us but we easily dogged in our mew forms. "Light Stream!" Keala shouted causing her whip to appear in her hand. "Ribbon Keala Aura Rope!" she yelled. Her weapon wrapped around the group of fish, trapping them.  
"Thunder Staff!" "River Rod!" Chihiro weapon appeared in her hand just as my rod appeared in mine. We aimed our weapons at the fish. "Ribbon Chihiro Lightning Wave!" "Ribbon Light Current!" The group of chimera anima disintegrated. I turned around to see Mai pressing her dagger against Kane's throat. "Where's your base?" she asked. Kane rolled his eyes. "Why would I tell you that? Pft. I'm out of here," he said. And, with that, he teleported away.

"Mai, you rocked!" Keala exclaimed, hugging the girl. "Thanks," Mai said. I smiled at her. "This calls for a celebration! To the ice cream shop!" Keala said, pumping her fist into the air. We erupted into fits of laughter.

Unknown to the girls, a pair of golden eyes watched them. Waiting.

"So, how was it?" Rin asked her brother as he appeared on the ship. "I lost," Kane replied. "I thought so," Rin said. "Well, it could have worked if you helped," the boy said. "You know I can't leave without my necklace!" Rin exclaimed. Kane groaned. Rin was about to leave the room when she heard her brother mumble, "That Mai girl was pretty cute." Rin grinned. "Does Kane have hots for the enemy?" she asked, mockingly. Kane glared at her. "Of course not! I'm not a traitor!" he said. "Whatever. Good night, Kane," Rin said and went to her bedroom.

**(Coffee girl walks in)**

**Coffee girl: Hi ya! NinjaTerra isn't here right now so I'm filling in for her. So, did you like the chapter? I know I did! It was so cool! Just like this room. I can't believe I'm actually here! And talking to you guys! It's awesome! Oh! Wanna see my ventriloquist act? (pulls out sock puppet) Say hello, Mr. Socko.**

**Mr. Socko: Hello.**

**(Sound girl walks in)**

**Sound girl: Hey! That's mine! (takes sock puppet)**

**(Sound girl leaves)**

**Coffee girl: Aw! Anyway, NinjaTerra needs 10 more reviews (from 10 different people) to continue this story! So REVIEW! Thanks a latte!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**MewMoon**

**Janise**

**Sparrow-san (MoonSparrow)**

**Shadow-san (alexisshadow101)**

**Angel**

**Lonely Little Sparrow-chan**


End file.
